1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing for generating an output image on which a plurality of images are laid out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon creating a digital photo album, images are input to a template having a plurality of frames, and pictures with different sizes are laid out. As a result, an album having liveliness and good appearance can be created compared to a case in which all pictures are laid out to have the same size. Typically, picture images are automatically assigned to frames of a template based on their file names and photographing dates and times. For this reason, a certain picture that an album creator wants to lay out in a large size may be laid out in a small size, resulting in an album without liveliness.
As a technique for solving a problem associated with image sizes upon laying out pictures (to be referred to as layout sizes hereinafter), a technique that allows an album creator to manually adjust the layout sizes is known. Also, a technique that automatically determines the layout sizes based on priority manually set by an album creator is known. However, these techniques require an album creator to make troublesome operations.